1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to gate latches and in particular to gate latches of the type which include a bolt which is normally and yieldably urged in a horizontal direction toward an advanced, locking relationship with respect to a pivotally mounted latch-catch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,762 to A. J. Schultze, discloses a gate latch which includes a keeper 4 secured to the door frame, and a latch member 7 which is pivotally mounted to the gate in order that the U-shaped keeper 20 will move in a horizontal plane as keeper 4 is introduced into and withdrawn from the keeper as the gate is closed and opened. The rear portion of the latch member is provided with a pair of notches which are adapted to receive the forward end of a pivotally mounted bolt 8 which is adapted to selectively engage one or the other of the notches of the latch member. Locking means are also provided for controlling the operation of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,056 to J. B. Olson discloses a gate latch which comprises a gate engaging member 9 which is pivotally mounted to a vertical, fixed, gate post 2, said member including an outwardly extending forked shaped member 11 between the arms of which the upright member 3 of a gate is received as the gate is swung to a closed position. Pivotally mounted pawls 14 are adapted to selectively engage lugs 12 of member 9 when the gate is closed for precluding accidental or unintentional opening of the gate. The pawls are adapted to engage stops 13 of the gate engaging member 9 when the gate is open to determine the maximum amount by which said member is turned as the gate is opened. Suitable pawl actuating means are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,134 of F. Schley discloses gate latching means which comprise forks 28 having outwardly turned ends 28 and 29 adapted to receive the outer vertical frame member 18 of a swing-gate, said forks being secured to and carried by a vertically disposed latching bar which is mounted for vertical endwise and rotary movement between locked and unlocked positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,520 to F. L. Remmele discloses a gate lock which comprises a fork 38 which is pivoted about a vertical axis for horizontal swinging movement relative to the free end of a swinging or hinged gate or door. A spring-actuated latch 30 is pivoted on a horizontal axis for vertical swinging movement into and out of engagement with laterally spaced slots 47 in fork 38. The pivotally mounted fork and latch 30 are secured to and carried by a fixed fence post or door jam 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,930 to S. E. Thomas discloses a gate latch which is pivotally secured to and carried by vertical post 12 to engage with the vertical post 15 of the free outer edge of a swing gate 10. A bifurcated latch member is pivotally secured to vertical post 12 whereby to selectively engage and be moved by the vertical post 15 of the swinging gate. The latch member includes a vertical slot 23 which is adapted to loosely receive the up-standing locking arm 19 of a stationary member 18 which is fixedly secured to the vertical member 12 of the fence post. Whenever the latch member is in a lowered position during which the locking arm 19 is disposed within opening 23 rotation of the latch member 17 about vertical member 12 of the fence post is effectively prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,660 to B. Youngworth, discloses a gate latch which includes a U-shaped yoke 40 which is pivotally mounted about a vertical axis and which is likewise pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis for movement between engaging and non-engaging positions relative to the vertical member 26 of a pivotally mounted gate. The yoke 40 is secured to and carried by upper section 31 which is fastened to vertical member 25 of a fence post, and a lower member 10 is also secured to and carried by vertical member 25. The adjacent surfaces of the upper and lower members 30 and 10, respectively, are provided with inter-locking surfaces, which, when interlocked and secured against relative end-wise motion effectively maintains yoke 40 in locking engagement with vertical member 26 of the gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,106 to I. W. Meyer, discloses a gate latch which comprises a latching member 11 which is secured to and carried by a gate, and a triangular shaped keeper 12 which is secured to and carried by a fixed gate-receptive frame. A bolt is yieldably urged to a forward, keeper-engaging position, said bolt having a centrally disposed actuator handle 31.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,947 to A. W. Duncan, discloses a gate latch which, the abstract states is "mountable for rocking and axially sliding movement on the end bar of gate frame or on a fence post. A pin extends from opposite sides of the bar or post and the latch is provided with an internal recess having oppositely positioned pockets. The pin extensions are received in said recess for movement therein. When the pin extensions are disposed in the pockets, the latch is in locked position preventing opening of the gate. Upon moving the latch upwardly, the pockets are caused to clear the pin extension so that the latch may be rocked clockwise or counterclockwise to open the gate. A key operated locking element is provided to lock the latch against unauthorized operation."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,738 to R. L. Nelson discloses a handle-latch for a swing gate, said handle latch being secured to the vertical member of a gatepost for both endwise and rotary movement thereon. The latch includes a forwardly projecting throat dimensioned to receive the vertical member of a swing gate. When in a lowered position a bolt which depends from the handle latch is received within a bolt receiving member 21 fixedly secured to the same vertical member on which the handle latch is mounted, for thereby precluding rotary motion of the handle latch, and when a pin or padlock is associated with an opening in the bolt, where in its fully lowered position, the handle latch is also prevented from endwise movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,753 to D. H. McCormack et al, discloses an automatic gate latch which comprises a latch body 10 which is secured to and carried by the vertical gate post 50 of a swing gate, whereby to selectively engage vertical fence post 46 during those periods of time when the gate is closed. The latch body includes a latch yoke 12 pivotally secured to the latch body 10 for movement between engaging and non-engaging positions relative to fence post 46. A spring-actuated vertically disposed latch pin 20 is adapted to selectively engage one or the other of a pair of openings 38 of the latch body when said openings are in alignment with openings 18 of the yoke, the tapered end 22 of latch pin 20 is resiliently urged upwardly against the lower surface of the latch yoke 12 and whenever the latch yoke is disposed in a "locked" position, end 22 of the latch pin will be automatically urged upwardly into and through bore 18 of the latch member. The application of a downward force to lock rod 24 via handle 26 effects a withdrawal of pin 20 from an opening in the latch yoke, permitting the gate to be opened.
The aforesaid references are the most pertinent examples of relevant prior art as presently known to applicant.